Tuck Everlasting: A Love Story
by littlelis19
Summary: The year is 2002 and the Tuck family has finally returned to Tree Gap. What happens when Jesse Tuck falls in love with another Foster? Winnie's great granddaughter to be exact. JT/OC. PG-13 for later chapters.
1. Reunion

Chapter One - Reunion  
  
Year of 2002  
  
Jesse sat down next to the grave in complete silence. He just stared at the name. The tombstone read: Winifred Anne Foster-Jackson, Loving Mother and Wife, 1899 - 1999. His eyes started to well up with tears when he finally broke the silence and started to speak.  
  
"Hi Winnie. Sorry it's taken me so long. I . . ."  
  
"Hello? Hello . . . is someone here?" A voice in the distance interrupted Jesse's thoughts He quickly stood up and ran to hide. "Hello? Is anyone here? I swear I heard someone." A young girl had appeared. She looked as if she had just run a million miles in less than a minute. She looked around her and then noticed where she was. She looked at the grave and then sat down beside it. She sat silently and then out of nowhere she started to hum.  
  
Jesse watched from a distance at the young girl. She reminded him of someone, he just couldn't think of whom. When she had finished humming she started talking. "Hello Winnie! I missed you. Paris was beautiful. I did everything you told me to. I had the best time of my life . . . well so far at least."  
  
Ten minutes passed before she finished her conversation and left. Jesse had watched her with great interest. He had to stop himself from coming out of his hiding place to meet the young woman who had somewhat bewitched him. Jesse left his hiding place about five minutes after the girl had left. He stood above the grave. That's where he was found by his mother Mae Tuck.  
  
"Jess . . ." Mae put her arm around her son and pulled him close to her. She looked down at the grave and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Good morning Winnie! Beautiful day it is." She stopped suddenly and started to cry. "Oh my darling, how I do miss you."  
  
"Ma?"  
  
"Yes, Jesse."  
  
"I think we should . . ."  
  
"Of course. Goodbye Winnie." Jesse offered his arm to his mother and they walked together out of the wood. Once or twice they looked back at the oak tree where Winnie was lying, waiting for them to visit again. Halfway through the walk out of the woods Mae pulled out a little music box. When Jesse heard the familiar music he started to hum and then remembered the girl.  
  
"Ma!" He almost shouted. "A girl! There was a girl here earlier. She visited Winnie."  
  
"Jess . . . what made you think of her?"  
  
"The song! From your music box! She was humming it! I remember watching her and listening to her. I bet she has a beautiful voice."  
  
Jesse started daydreaming, but continued his walk out of the woods with his mother at his side.  
  
A/N: Well I hope you like my story so far. It's a work in progress. I think you can guess what is going to happen. If not well then you'll have to keep reading to find out. Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters. 


	2. Old Friends and De ja Vu

Chapter Two - Old Friends and De ja Vu  
  
"Ryan! Ryan!"  
  
"Riley! Riley Foster?! Is that you?"  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"Come here you!" Riley ran to Ryan and he picked her up into a spinning hug. "When did you get home from Paris?"  
  
"About two hours ago. I visited my great-grandmother. I haven't been home yet."  
  
"Well I'm glad you came to see me. You hungry?"  
  
"Just a little, airline food isn't the greatest, you know? What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Cheeseburger, fries, and a coke."  
  
"Don't bother me I'm eating."  
  
"Well at least we know you haven't lost your sense of humor."  
  
"What? You sounded like a commercial, I had to finish it for you." They laughed a bit, he offered his arm, and they headed to a nearby diner.  
  
The diner was packed when they got there. They were lucky to find their favorite table open. It was one by the front window - they loved to watch the people walk by. They sat down and before they could start talking their waiter appeared. After he had gotten their orders he left them.  
  
"So, tell me everything about Paris!"  
  
"Paris was beautiful! I missed home though. I missed you."  
  
"Awww. How sweet."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Riley playfully smacked him. "We've been friends forever and we've been through a lot together, it's weird for you not to be around."  
  
Ryan just stared at her for a little before turning his attention to the outside world. They sat there looking at everyone that passed them. When their food came it seemed even quieter. Ryan was interested in his food and Riley's attention was still on the outside world. She saw the most unfamiliar people. It was a family of four, a mother, father, and two boys.  
  
Riley kept her eyes on the youngest of the two boys until he turned and looked at her. She hadn't realized she was staring at him until he turned and looked at her. She quickly turned her head and pretended like she didn't notice.  
  
Ryan noticed this and started to laugh at her. The long silence between them was broken. Riley started laughing and their conversation from earlier continued.  
  
Outside Jesse Tuck smiled at Riley's actions. Then he turned to his older brother Miles and told him something that made them both look at the girl in the diner.  
  
"Her? Are you sure that was the girl you saw in the woods? The one next to the grave?"  
  
"Yes, it's her." They looked once more and then continued on their way behind their parents.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been really busy with school lately. I hope to have the next chapter up within a week. That is if you people still like it.  
  
Some story information for this chapter:  
  
Riley's last name is Foster even though Winnie married a guy named Jackson. In this story Winnie had three kids: A boy and two girls. The boy was the only one whose last name was Jackson. Winnie wanted all the women in her family to keep the last name of Foster and so it was passed through the line.  
  
The diner in this story is like Luke's Diner in Gilmore Girls. Just a mental picture for you.  
  
Ryan is not a love interest of Riley's. They are like brother and sister. They are extremely close and Riley treats him like the big brother she never had.  
  
I think that's all for this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters and ideas. The commercial is from Carl's Jr. The characters that I didn't make up belong to Natalie Babbitt. And the diner idea is obviously from Gilmore Girls. 


End file.
